doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Fanon:Featured work nominations
About The featured works on Doctor Who Fanon are works of fan-fiction, photonovels, and fan comics that have been recognized by the community and the Administration review board as being of superior quality and worthy of posting as examples of the wiki's finest works. Featured works have an excerpt displayed on the Main Page for one month at a time. This is not a way to showcase just anything you've written; there are stringent standards for attaining featured work status. So just what makes a featured work? To answer that, we've compiled the following list of requirements. Rules #…Be finished. Simple enough. #…Be of sufficient length as to merit featured work status. A general qualifier is 1,000 words for a novel and 200 words for a short story, at a minimum. If other categories of work are nominated, it will be at the discretion of the Administrators as to an appropriate length. #…Be of sufficient quality to merit featured work status and display on the Main Page. That said, the Admins have various powers related to judgment calls on nominations as described above. They are not required to read the entire work, but that is recommended, nor are they required to read every nomination word-for-word for minor grammar and spelling errors. That is the responsibility of the author and/or any betareaders to handle. #…Be nominated with an excerpt of good taste, interesting, and completely free of spelling and grammar errors. All of these considerations lie with the sole purview of the Administrators in charge of featured works. #…A cover is preferred but not absolutely mandatory. Better to have no cover than a bad cover. #…All featured work nominations that contain more than one page (i.e. subpages or multiple chapters), must have some easy-to-use but not obtrusive means of navigating to the main article and next and previous chapters at the very least—additional linking is helpful but not required. This navigation can be via templates such as infobox coding, or otherwise, but must be implemented. How to nominate #Create a new entry and post an excerpt of the work to be featured to the forum. If the work is not yours, you may nominate it, but the author may ask for a nomination to be removed at any time. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the work is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the excerpt/work (grammar errors, style, organization, plot, etc.). #Supporters adjust the excerpt/work until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #You may not vote for your own featured work nomination. This rule does not apply to the Administrators. Furthermore, you may not strike the objections of others. Voting #Before doing anything, be sure to read the excerpt completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Reading the complete work is optional. #Afterward, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. #*If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Be specific in your objection! Failure to do so may result in your objection being considered invalid and overridden ' #If a nomination is inactive or deemed totally unworthy of FW status, it can be removed. Nominations To nominate a story just simply make a forum post in the Featured works discussion. '''It ''must to explain why the story should be featured, who it's author is, and a short summary of the story.